The Color of Sakura Petals
by Second Hand of Hitsuzen
Summary: One Shoot. Ketika tidak ada ayakashi atau Yuuko disana: Kimihiro merasa keberadaannya layaknya angin yang berhembus di sela dedaunan, ada tapi tak tampak. Dan ia diam-diam menyembunyikan rasa cintanya pada Doumeki Shizuka. Menyerukan cintanya yang tersembunyi lewat lukisannya. Apa Doumeki akan menyadarinya? DouxWata. Shonen ai. AU


**Hanya Clamp yang berhak atas XXX Holic termasuk royaltinya, seandainya itu aku, pasti aku sudah kaya raya :P**

**Warning: **

**Canon? **

**Ketika aku ingin Kimihiro jauh lebih tenang dan tidak menyangkal perasaannya pada Shizuka.**

**Ini di belahan alam semesta lain, tentu saja. Dimana tidak ada ayakashi ataupun Yuuko.**

**The color of Sakura Petals**

x

x

x

Langit musim semi yang cerah membawa harumnya bunga pertama. Tetesan air dari es yang mencair membasahi petak-petak lahan dan mengalirkan dedaunan bersama kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Perasaanku dibuat hangat hanya karena mengingat hari ini awal musim semi. Masih banyak yang memakai mantel walau udara sudah cukup hangat. Tapi bagiku, tak ingin kubiarkan kain tebal itu menghalangi dari merasakan hembusan angin.

Saat itu aku melihatnya. Seperti memiliki warnanya sendiri. Membuat warna yang lainnya menjadi tidak berharga. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan seragam hitam kami. Kulitnya putih, dengan kesan jernih yang membuatnya berwarna seperti dimana dia berada. Dia tidak sedang menatapku. Dia tidak menatap siapapun. Aku tahu dia sedang menunggu teman-temannya, dalam diamnya, mungkin dalam kebosanannya. Tapi aku tak pernah bosan melihatnya. Dia adalah musim semi ku.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, seolah aku memang sedang menghampiri. Tapi seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku hanya melewatinya, tanpa memandangnya, tanpa ia memandangku. Aku gembira, sekaligus sedih, perasaan itu bergantian melandaku, selalu menjadi teman baikku. Aku tidak pernah berharap menjadi temannya. Ia bagaikan lukisan yang tak tersentuh. Sudah lama ia hanya sekedar imajinasi, membuatku takut untuk membuatnya nyata. Karena dalam imajinasiku ia sempurna, laksana dewa-dewa, tak tersentuh noda dunia. Sejernih cintaku.

Bel pertama berdering, tapi aku tidak perlu bergegas menuju kelas. Seorang guru memintaku membantu membawakan pamflet untuk ditempel di papan pengumuman. Seandainya aku sengaja terlambat sekalipun, dengan kesanku sebagai selama ini, tak kan ada guru yang marah padaku. Aku siswa teladan dan berbakat, aku adalah contoh siswa terbaik. Aku bangga akan diriku, tapi terkadang kesepian menelusup hingga kebanggaan seperti tak berarti.

Aku tidak menganggap diriku tidak punya teman. Banyak orang yang senang menjadi temanku. Tapi mereka berbeda dariku; mereka bercahaya, indah, berubah-ubah dan istimewa karena ketidaksempurnaan masa muda. Sedangkan aku seakan tak memiliki warna; seperti warna air yang menggenang, tak beriak, tenang dan tak dihiraukan.

Setelah menaruh tumpukan pamflet, aku kembali ke kelas. Belum ada guru yang datang dan sepertinya pembagian bangkunya sudah selesai. Aku mencari bangku yang masih kosong dan membeku. Dia ada disana, duduk di bangku paling belakang sebelah jendela.

"Kimihiro!" salah satu teman memanggilku. "Kau duduk disana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke bangku kosong di depan Dia. Tubuhku tak mampu bergerak dan temanku menanyakan kesehatanku. Dia mendongak dan mata kami bersirobok. Tatapannya tidak memancarkan penasaran atau apapun. Dia hanya tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku duduk di kursiku. Kami tidak saling menyapa. Aku tidak berharap satu kelas dengannya. Selama dua tahun kelas kami terpisah jauh dan aku tahu akan sulit bersama karena pembagiannya berdasarkan ranking. Berarti nilai-nilainya mulai membaik, batinku sambil tersenyum diam-diam, senang atas keberhasilannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu, aku tidak menduganya kedekatan semacam ini, membuatku takut tanpa sadar memperlihatkan padanya perasaanku.

"Doumeki Shizuka!" suara lantang guru memecahkan lamunanku. Tubuhku tersentak seakan terkena listrik saat mendegar namanya dipanggil.

"Hadir!" serunya dibelakangku. Nama-nama lain dipanggil, terdengar tidak berharga dalam telingaku yang masih menggemakan namanya.

"Watanuki Kimihiro!" ketiga kalinya guru memanggilku.

Aku tersentak. "Hadir!" seruku dengan suara gemetar. Aku membekap mulutku dan sadar bahwa seluruh tubuhku gemetaran.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" temanku bertanya.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Shizuka menepuk bahuku, aku tersentak dan menatapnya ke belakang. Pertamakalinya kami bersitatap seperti itu. "Tubuhmu gemetaran," katanya.

"Ah—" aku mengatupkan bibir, tak tahu apa yang seharusnya kuucapkan.

Shizuka mengerutkan dahi dan tiba-tiba berdiri, "Sensei! Sepertinya Watanuki-kun sakit, aku akan membawanya ke UKS."

"Tidak perlu—" ia menarik lenganku dan menaruhnya dibahunya.

"Kau bisa jalan?" harum napasnya menyentakku. "Mukamu merah." aku mengalihkan pandangan. Tubuhnya yang besar dengan mudahnya membawaku.

Dia membiarkanku duduk disamping tempat tidur. Aku tak berani menatapnya. Dia berdiri disampingku seolah sedang menunggu.

"Kau..." Katanya lalu berhenti.

Aku mendongak penasaran untuk melihatnya sedang mengamatiku dengan pandangan aneh. "Aku akan mengambil termometer. Berbaringlah."

"Aku tidak sakit," seruku pada akhirnya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik dan tiba-tiba mengejutkanku dengan menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Tangannya menahan daguku. "Kau demam."

Aku bergerak mundur. Aku yakin tidak sakit. Suhu tubuhku mungkin karena penyebab lain.

"Berbaringlah," ia mendorongku ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutiku. "Tutup matamu." Mau tak mau aku melakukannya. Hanya agar dia segera pergi dari sisiku. Aku mengintip dan memergokinya sedang menatapku. Mukaku memerah. "Tidur," perintahnya.

Saat aku membuka mata, langit sudah merah. Aku berkhayal memandangi bayangan sosoknya sedang duduk diambang jendela, seolah menantang matahari sore.

"Warna bunga sakura, memudar dengan sia-sia diantara hujan panjang yang turun, seperti keindahanku yang semakin memudar, sewaktu memikirkan berbagai hal dalam cinta maupun kehidupan..." bisikku.

Tiba-tiba bayangan itu menoleh. "Apa itu?" katanya sambil memandangku.

Aku terduduk tegak "Kukira kau..."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" ia berjalan santai mendekatiku. Tapi tatapannya tajam menuntut.

"Puisi..." aku membekap mulutku dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Puisi seratus daun. Itu puisi cinta, cinta tak terbalas."

Aku merona.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanyanya mengejutkanku.

Terbata aku menjawab bingung, "Aku... aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa..." _selain dirimu._

"Itu tidak benar," ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Tingkahmu tidak menunjukkan itu. Kenapa kau membaca puisi itu? Apa yang kau lihat saat membacanya?"

Aku terkesiap. Ingin rasanya berseru padanya tentang rahasiaku, bahwa dialah tokoh dalam puisi-puisi dan syair-syair yang kubaca.

Tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan dengan ketenangan yang mengejutkan menjawab, "Aku membaca untuk musim semiku," _dirimu._

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, sudahlah."

Itu sore yang akan selalu kukenang. Dimana seluet tubuhnya yang merah dalam cahaya senja membuatku terpesona dan saat dimana merah senja menutupi pipiku yang merona.

Kami tidak pernah bicara lagi. Tidak untuk selain hal-hal sepele. Aku menyadari cintaku begitu sepi. Bagaikan hembusan angin di musim semi. Pada hari-hari semacam itu, dimana kesedihan akan cinta tak terbalas melandaku tak bisa ditahan, aku pergi ke ruang kesenian. Sudah lama sejak aku menjejakkan kakiku kesana. Terakhir kali saat aku anak tahun pertama.

Aku duduk di kursi kayu di depan kanvas kosong, memikirkan tentang dia. Ritual pertamaku. Aku tidak pernah menggambarnya, selain karena malu, aku ingin membuatnya tetap menjadi cinta rahasiaku. Tapi aku menggambar sesuatu yang lain tentangnya, sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Terkadang aku menggambarkan motif syalnya yang berkibar di antara rumput yang bergoyang, atau cincin perak yang menggantung pada rantai di ranselnya, atau postur tubuhnya di kejauhan. Sudah banyak hasil karyaku, kutinggalkan tak tersentuh ditempat ini, membuat banyak orang bertanya-tanya karya siapa ia. Tak kan ada yang mengira orang sepertiku yang membuat semuanya. Karena aku begitu dingin untuk dikenal sebagai pembuat karya penuh cinta. Tapi aku membuat mitos tentang cinta tak terbalas. Aku mengirimkan pesan rahasia pada semua yang memiliki hati yang sama. Aku menatap ke atas, ke arah tanganku yang terangkat dan tertoreh warna merah jambu. Kali ini aku melukiskan tentang musim semi, dan bayangan Dia dalam matahari senja yang merah. Aku meninggalkan lukisan itu bersama guguran bunga sakura. Aku tidak pernah tahu ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku ketika aku pergi.

Shizuka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan klubnya dan ia sedang berjalan pulang saat menemukan punggung Kimihiro meninggalkan tempat itu. Jelas Shizuka bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia berada di sisi gedung yang lain sedangkan tak ikut klub manapun. Shizuka berhenti di depan ruangan kesenian yang terbuka pintunya, memandang keindahan sorotan sinar senja dan angin musim semi yang menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak sakura disana. Tapi tatapannya terhenti, terkejut, pada lukisan yang tertinggal disana. Dia tahu mitos itu. Peri yang mengirimkan pesan rahasianya lewat lukisan-lukisannya yang indah. Mitos cinta tak terbalas tentang peri yang mencintai manusia. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu siapa yang dia lukis, tapi Shizuka tahu, karena itu dia tidak percaya bahwa peri yang melukisnya.

Shizuka berjalan menghampiri lukisan itu. "Merah senja," bisiknya. Seakan semuanya kembali ke masa lalu, Shizuka teringat ucapan itu.

"...Apa yang kau lihat saat membacanya?"

"Aku membaca untuk musim semiku."

Shizuka tidak pernah tahu mengapa ia teringat akan hal itu. Itu bukan percakapan istimewa, tapi ia masih ingat, perlu berhari-hari untuk melupakan sore itu dari kepalanya. Tiba-tiba sore itu kembali, seakan dia tidak pernah pergi, hanya bersembunyi dibaliknya dengan kepala tertunduk, berdoa untuk tidak ditemukan. "Mengapa?"_ mengapa kau bersembunyi._

Pikirannya mengalihkan gerak tubuhnya. Ia berlari. Bagaikan musim semi yang dihembuskan angin, diantarkan untuk menemukan tempatnya. Saat sinar matahari senja menyinarinya, ia tak menemukannya dimanapun; peri miliknya yang terjebak dalam penantian cinta yang dalam.

Saat hari berganti, Shizuka tidak mengerti apakah semua yang dirasakannya hanya mimpi atau khayalan. Seharusnya ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang meyakinkannya bahwa semua itu nyata. Tapi hari-hari masih sama seperti biasa. Dia tetap sediam biasanya. Tidak pernah memberikan tanda adanya kehangatan hati atau keramahan dalam tingkah lakunya seperti dalam lukisannya. Tapi pemikiran itu hanya sesaat, pada awal Shizuka memperhatikannya. Lama kelamaan ia menyadari, dia tidak sedingin yang ia kira. Lebih tepatnya dia seperti hembusan angin yang bersemilir ringan dan menggerakkan dedaunan tapi seakan tak pernah ada disana. Seperti angin, keberadaannya tersapu keindahan yang dia bawa.

Saat dia duduk di ambang jendela dalam kelas yang sepi, Shizuka melihatnya tersenyum pada matahari atau kelopak-kelopak sakura yang jatuh diantara halaman yang dibacanya. Ia tidaklah dingin, namun tenang. Seperti cahaya pucat awal musim semi. Saat ia mendongak menatap Shizuka ada keterkejutan dan malu lolos dari matanya, rona merah menjalar di pipinya tapi ekspresi sedetik itu dengan mudah di sembunyikannya menjadi tatapan dingin. Shizuka berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri diam di depannya. Apa yang Shizuka harapkan darinya? Apa jawaban yang diharapkannya? Seandainya benar apa semua itu penting? Tapi perasaannya tak dapat diingkari.

Shizuka meraih tangannya, memperhatikan kulit pucatnya yang gemetar. Tidak ada sisa-sisa cat di jarinya, tapi ia hampir bisa membayangkan itu ada. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaannya dimaksudkan dengan cara yang dingin, tapi kegugupannya tak bisa ditutupi bahkan oleh ketenangannya yang ahli, Shizuka bahkan bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena dirinya.

"Kau... apakah kau melukis?" tidak ada kata-kata yang benar keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia menampik tangannya dan berjalan pergi. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Ia berpikir haruskah mengakhirinya sampai disini. _Apa kau akan senang saat mengetahuinya menggambar untuk orang lain?_ Seruan benaknya membuat tangannya menarik lengan Kimihiro. Ia terkesiap, dan wajahnya saat terkejut meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan dirinya. Shizuka bisa, akhirnya, melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada dibalik topeng itu. Dia bukan peri, bukan pula cahaya sore atau musim semi. Dia nyata dan begitu berlimpah cinta. Ia tahu dari bagaimana pipinya merona, atau bibirnya yang bergetar karena ketakutan atau seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir limbung seandainya ia tak menahannya.

Shizuka menariknya dalam dekapannya, tanpa kata-kata cinta atau penghiburan. "Lukislah aku," katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan. Ia memang belum memahami benar perasaannya. Belum pula memiliki sebesar cintanya. Tapi Shizuka menganggapnya berharga sebagai orang yang telah memberikan begitu banyak cinta untuknya. "Aku tidak ingin kau membuang harapanmu pada lukisan, kau tidak perlu lagi melakukannya," Shizuka menatap wajahnya, "Dan lukislah aku." Dia menangis. Tapi itu air mata terindah yang pernah Shizuka lihat.

**Ini materi yang udah nganggur lama. Dari pada membusuk di laptop mending pos aja. :D**

**Bagi yang suka kisah cinta mengharu biru...**


End file.
